Health ala Sasagawa Ryohei
by Andiandi
Summary: Ryohei menemukan dirinya di masa lalu. Tsuna terluka, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Lambo hilang di hutan. Dia harus membuat Keputusan yang keras. TYL3327 . Peringatan: di bawah umur laki x interaksi laki-laki. Khrfest cepat


My first Fanfiction,don't like, don't read!

Title : Healthy ala Sasagawa Ryohei

Pairing : TYL3327, 8059(cuman sekilas aja)

Rated : M

Sumarry: Ryohei menemukan dirinya di masa lalu. Tsuna terluka, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Lambo hilang di hutan. Dia harus membuat Keputusan yang keras. TYL3327. Peringatan: di bawah umur laki x interaksi laki-laki. Khrfest cepat

**SILAHKAN MENIKMATI CERITANYA**

Banyak goresan yang menutupi wajahnya tidak dapat menghentikan dia dari melanjutkan misinya. Setelan Ryohei kotor, ia kuyup hak basah sampai ke pakaian, tapi meskipun semuanya jaketnya masih utuh, kemeja terselip di dan ia bahkan tidak mengendurkan dasinya sambil membawa Tsuna dalam pelukannya. Anak itu berantakan, tak sadarkan diri akibat luka-lukanya, dan setiap kali matanya tertangkap pada daging hangus, ia merasa seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menempel ke tenggorokannya, menghalangi jalan napas nya, sesuatu yang terasa begitu banyak seperti kegagalan. Jadi dia tidak mau melihat anak itu, menghindari perasaan tenggelam di dadanya dan bukannya berkonsentrasi pada Tsuna membawa ke tempat yang aman. Tsuna adalah lebih ringan dari dia ingat.

_**FLASH BACK**_

satu jam yang lalu dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke kamarnya di dasar, senang bisa melepas jas dan menikmati delapan jam istirahat layak, ketika tiba-tiba ia menemukan dirinya ditutupi dengan asap dan diangkut ke masa lalu, muncul di tengah medan perang. Dia pertama kali melihat Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera pertempuran melawan mesin. Di sampingnya, Lambo menangis dan 10 tahun bazoka berbaring di kakinya. Dia menganalisis situasi secara singkat dan berpikir bahwa itu mungkin tidak ada, hampir terganggu sedikit tetapi ia tidak bisa membantu diganggu dengan mesin. Itu sinar besar dan memproyeksikan warna yang tampak tidak berbahaya tetapi Ryohei cukup yakin bahwa mereka tidak. Tsuna tampak kehilangan kesabaran ketika mereka tidak bisa menonaktifkannya dan ia mengaktifkan X-Burner tapi mesin meledak mengirimkan mereka terbang di sekitar medan perang. Dia tidak tahu di mana sisanya tapi dia berhasil melekat ke Tsuna.

_**FLASH BACK END**_

Ini membawanya setidaknya sepuluh menit untuk mencapai perbatasan sebelum ia bisa berhenti dan memeriksa luka Tsuna. Ledakan itu bukan lelucon, setiap bagian dari tubuhnya terluka dengan setiap gerakan yang dia ambil. Ryohei tidak memiliki satu ide dari lokasi mereka saat ini dan ia tidak tahu bagaimana menghubungi sisa Guardian sejak telepon basah dan rusak, tidak akan ada gunanya karena teknologi ini berbeda sepuluh tahun lalu tapi itu Tsuna Kondisi khawatir padanya. Dia terengah-engah tapi dia tetap sadar tidak peduli seberapa keras Ryohei mengguncang dirinya. Nya X-sarung tangan yang rusak dan telah kembali ke sarung tangan wol normal mereka. Tangan Tsuna dibakar cukup parah, bukan ke titik yang dikenali tapi cukup buruk menjadi masalah segera.

Dia mulai berjalan, membawa Tsuna, mengikuti jalan setapak dari sungai, berharap bahwa Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang cukup cukup pintar untuk bertahan hidup, dan mudah-mudahan ia akan menemukan mereka cukup cepat dengan sedikit keberuntungan. Tubuhnya terasa sakit lebih dari yang telah diperkirakan, seolah-olah dia telah memiliki sesi latihan melelahkan beberapa jam sebelumnya. Versinya yang lebih muda memiliki Kuasai Kangaryu jadi itu bukan pilihan dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia mencari saku dan tidak bisa menemukan kotak matahari yang ia biasanya dibawa bersamanya. Semuanya sangat merugikan dan Ryohei mulai merasa sedikit tertekan dengan situasi. Dia berjalan selama satu jam, lebih dalam ke hutan dengan sedikit bantuan dari cahaya yang cincinnya bisa menawarkan, sampai ia mencapai kliring yang mengarah ke kabin tua. Ryohei harus mengakui, adegan itu agak aneh tapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan yang lebih baik karena Tsuna membutuhkan perhatian segera dan dengan kondisi Tsuna itu bukan ide yang baik untuk memiliki dia terkena dingin untuk sisa malam di tengah hutan. Knuckle Ryohei mengetuk pintu dua kali dan menunggu jawaban dan ketika tidak ada, ia perlahan-lahan memasuki kabin.

Bagian dalam kabin terlalu tenang dan Ryohei menyimpulkan bahwa tempat mungkin telah ditinggalkan untuk beberapa waktu, hanya ada tempat tidur kecil di sudut ruangan, perapian, kursi yang telah melihat hari yang lebih baik dan lilin dengan lilin dan segala sesuatu ditutupi dengan lapisan tebal debu. Jenis kabin tidak umum di Jepang, yang membuat Ryohei bertanya-tanya di mana mereka berada. Dia ditempatkan Tsuna di tempat tidur dan pergi ke cerobong asap.

"Kita perlu api yang hangat to the extreme!"

Menjadi seorang yang ekstrim seperti dia, dia tidak mengambil banyak waktu untuk berimprovisasi dan dengan materi yang terbatas ia memicu hutan kayu tua yang berada di cerobong asap. Suasana hatinya cerah sedikit. Hal membaik. Ia kemudian mendekati Tsuna masih tak sadarkan diri. Dia tidak bisa membantu berpikir tentang bagaimana cantik dan tenang anak tampak, begitu tenang seolah-olah ia sedang tidur siang. Ryohei menekan keinginan untuk membelai rambut berantakan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia menjadi basah kuyup dan kedinginan !"

Ryohei memiliki dilema emosional. Pakaian basah Tsuna perlu dihapus sehingga ia bisa kering dengan cerobong asap tapi ia tidak yakin apakah itu adalah ide yang bagus. Tapi sekali lagi Tsuna mungkin akan terkena demam jika ia dibiarkan tidur semalam dengan pakaian basah. Dia ragu-ragu hanya untuk beberapa detik sebelum melonggarkan simpul dasinya dan kemudian menjatuhkannya di lantai. Dia mendekati Tsuna dan hati-hati mulai membuka pakaian anak yang lain, menghindari luka dan luka bakar saat melakukannya. Sepatu itu tidak masalah, kaus kaki baik, tetapi celana di sisi lain akan menjadi masalah. Tsuna bisa terjaga setiap saat, dan Ryohei pasti tidak ingin hal itu terjadi saat dia melucuti dirinya. Itu akan sangat canggung. Dia berhasil menghapus celana setelah beberapa upaya, dan kemudian ia melepas sarung manja, luka-luka di tangan Tsuna yang sangat buruk dan itu membuat sesuatu dalam sakit dada Ryohei. Dia berharap dia akan mampu menyembuhkan mereka dengan api nya. Dia menghela napas dalam-dalam, dan kemudian dibawa menghapus kemeja Tsuna, yang sulit, tapi Tsuna tidak terganggu sama sekali.

Ryohei berhenti, sedikit tercengang. Dia tidak pernah tinggal diam begitu lama. Dia mulai khawatir. Dia melihat Tsuna sejenak, ia tampak begitu rapuh dan tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak tahu Sawada sangat lucu TO THE EXTREME!"ia pun tersipu melihat tsuna

Ryohei memiliki perdebatan emosional, ia diperlukan untuk menghilangkan boxer Tsuna juga.

"Sawada tidak bisa basah kuyup TO THE EXTREME!"

Ia menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang dan perlahan-lahan dihapus boxer . Ryohei diam sejenak saat matanya jatuh pada selangkangan Tsuna. Ikal Rambut coklat yang indah, penisnya lebih coklat dari sisa kulit putih Tsuna, disunat, dan buah zakarnya memiliki rambut ikal bagus dan keriput sedikit.

"Sawada begitu jantan TO THE EXTREME!" Dia berteriak.

Dia menggantung pakaian di kursi dan kemudian meletakkannya di dekat perapian untuk mendapatkan kering. Tanpa api matahari, ia tidak memiliki cara lain untuk menjaga panas tubuh mereka kecuali dengan kontak fisik, tapi pertama-tama ia harus melepas pakaiannya sendiri basah.

"Tampaknya bahwa hal itu tidak dapat membantu.yosh.. mau bagaimana lagi"

Ryohei menanggalkan jas, maka perban di tangannya, kemeja dan kemudian celana, kaus kaki, danboxernya. Dia menempatkan segala sesuatu di dekat perapian berharap bahwa api akan berlangsung cukup lama untuk mengeringkannya tanpa aanya sehelai benangpun menutupi badan mereka, Ryohei memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk membantu Tsuna adalah berbaring dengan dia di tempat tidur. Tempat tidur itu tidak cukup besar untuk cocok orang dewasa dan remaja kecuali mereka tinggal sangat dekat satu sama lain. Dia naik di tempat tidur dan telentang disebelah Tsuna, mendukung kepalanya di sikunya dan dekat kepala Tsuna ke dadanya.

"Sawa-Tsu-Tsuna memegang Penisku TO THE EXTREME!" gumanya di dalam hati

Dia mulai memancarkan panas kuratif dan mulai menghangatkan Tsuna. ...

"Apa ini ... Ini hangat? ... Dimana ... Dimana aku sekarang ? Apakah aku ...?"

Hal pertama Tsuna melihat ketika ia membuka matanya adalah langit-langit. Itu diterangi oleh api kecil dari perapian. Tubuhnya terasa panas, tapi itu panas nyaman. Itu seperti siang hari musim panas, tetapi tanpa angin. Menutup matanya tampaknya menjadi ide yang baik karena dia merasa seperti mimpi, terhibur, seolah-olah ia berada di pelukan ibunya. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak, merasa sedikit bahagia, ia merasa baik dan tidak khawatir dia ... tapi ... ada suara tidak begitu jauh, bernapas samar. Sekali lagi, Tsuna membuka matanya dan memeriksa sisi kirinya.

"ONII-SAN?"tsuna terkejut ryohei memeluknya dari belakang dan merasakan rectum tersentuh oleh sesuatu…

"Tsuna ..."ryohei mulai terbangung

"Dimana kita?"

"Dalam kabin ditinggalkan di suatu tempat di tengah-tengah hutan. Saya pikir 10 tahun bazoka rusak"

"Di mana ... di mana ... Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Lambo?"

Ryohei tidak bergerak tapi ekspresinya mengeras. Dia memalingkan wajah sebelum ia menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu ..."

"Apa?"

"Ada ledakan, semua orang dibuang dari dampak saya tidak melihat orang lain selain Anda dan saya bawa ke sini.."

Tsuna merasa panik di dadanya. Ia ingin bangun tapi tidak bisa dari kekurangan energi. Tubuhnya sakit seluruh dan ia menyadari bahwa ia telanjang tapi dia tidak ingin bertanya mengapa. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat cukup banyak kulit Ryohei sehingga Tsuna diasumsikan bahwa ia juga telanjang.

"Itu cahaya, adalah bahwa dari kotak hewan Anda?"

"... Ini perapian Anda basah kuyup, maaf.."

Tsuna mulai memahami apa yang terjadi dan ia merasa berterima kasih kepada Ryohei, tapi ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan malu membayangkan Ryohei melihat dia telanjang, atau terburuk, fakta bahwa Ryohei benar-benar telanjang di sampingnya.

"Kita harus mencari Yamamoto dan lain-lain."

Mata mereka bertemu sejenak namun Ryohei tidak tahu bahwa untuk mengatakan, mereka tidak memiliki banyak pilihan saat ini.

"Kita akan melakukannya besok pagi, Anda telah sadar setidaknya 5 jam.. Pertama, Anda perlu untuk menyembuhkan luka Anda dan beristirahat."

Ekspresi cemas Ryohei membuat Tsuna merasa sedikit bersalah sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa tapi waktu berlalu dan Tsuna tidak bisa tidur dan dia tidak bisa bergerak dengan benar baik. Setelah berjuang selama beberapa menit ia berhasil naik sedikit dari tempat tidur, tapi Ryohei menghentikannya dan menarik Tsuna menutup dadanya. Dia bisa mencium bau keringat dari tubuh Ryohei.

"Belum saatnya sawada."

"Tapi kita harus mencari teman-teman kita."

"Silakan, Anda perlu untuk menyembuhkan terlebih dahulu."

Tsuna memutuskan untuk menghentikan pertempuran dan menerima apa yang Ryohei inginkan.

"Tanganku ..."

"tangan Anda terbakar karena ledakan tadi, tetapi saya sudah merawat mereka."

"Masih mereka sedikit menyakitkan ..."

"Ini harus menjadi efek samping atau sensasi sisa."

Tsuna membawa tangannya dekat ke wajahnya dan mempelajarinya. Mereka tidak tampak seburuk yang mereka rasakan. Ada beberapa goresan dan luka kecil tapi tak seorang pun bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka dibakar di masa lalu. Ryohei meletakkan sebelah Tsuna, mendukung kepalanya dengan tangannya. Kelopak matanya terasa berat dan dia lelah. Dia kemudian menutup matanya sejenak untuk istirahat cepat tetapi dari waktu ke waktu ia akan memeriksa Tsuna dan kembali tidur. Tsuna, yang bisa bergerak lebih bebas sekarang, mengambil tampilan cepat dari tubuh Ryohei. Ryohei tampak sangat baik, ia memiliki tubuh yang sangat maskulin, kaki berbulu. Tsuna melirik tusukan Ryohei disunat, yang terbaring lemas ke satu sisi, bertumpu pada pahanya. Dia memiliki banyak ikal abu-abu , kemaluan yang tebal dan pajang. Kulit luar buah zakarnya adalah keriput dan gelap dari sisa kulit Ryohei.

Tsuna merasa gugup dengan situasi. Ryohei adalah seorang pria dewasa dan dia masih anak-anak. Dia tidak melihat seorang pria dewasa telanjang dengan pengecualian dari ayahnya tapi itu ketika ia masih kecil, ketika mereka menggunakan untuk mandi bersama-sama, yang tidak dihitung, jadi melihat Ryohei telanjang hampir bisa dihitung sebagai pertama kalinya.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna menempel ke dada Ryohei dan ia mulai menangis. Ia gemetar dan gemetar, dan merendam telanjang dada Ryohei dengan air matanya. Ryohei merasa sedikit gugup saat ia menyelimuti tubuh anak lain dengan tangan.

"Apa yang sakit Tsuna? Tolong jangan menangis."

"Seluruh situasi ini membuatku takut Aku tahu kau oni-san tapi saya tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.."

Ryohei mengerti apa yang terjadi(author: kasian banget lo ryohei, tsuna samai mikir lo bakal nge-rape dia.*author ketawa ria dengan yamamoto), tersenyum dan memeluk Tsuna dengan kekuatan.

"Jangan khawatir Ingat! Saya Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme saya tidak akan menyakiti Anda! Aku akan mengurus Anda to the extreme!" dia berkata dengan kata-kata menyakinkan

"Oni-san ..."

Ryohei dirilis Tsuna perlahan dan menyeka air mata di pipi Tsuna dengan jari. Tsuna berhenti gemetar dan tersenyum lemah muncul di wajahnya.

"Lebih baik?"

Tsuna memeluk erat Ryohei untuk jam berikutnya. Dia mengatakan apa-apa selama seluruh waktu dan tertidur sesudahnya. Kemudian ia bangun lagi untuk memeriksa Ryohei yang tampaknya berada dalam tidur ringan.

"Ryohei .."

"Mmm?"

"Saya merasa lebih baik, saya kira"

"Itu bagus sekali nah istirahatlah sebentar lagi karna besok pagi-pagi buta kita akan mencari yang lainnya"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Fajar akan datang ..."

"Saya harap begitu ..."

Ryohei mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna sudah berantakan dan mencium pipinya. "Aku ... harus melakukan sesuatu olahraga to the EXTREME"

"Tu... Tunggu!"

Tsuna yang khawatir melihat bahwa Ryohei geser tangannya di antara paha dan mulai membelai penisnya.

"Oni-san ... si ... silahkan ... jangan lakukan itu!"

"Seluruh situasi yang membuat saya merasa khawatir dan panas pada saat yang sama saya ingin tidur sedikit tapi aku merasa seperti aku tidak bisa tanpa sebuah relaxsesion.."

"Lalu aku akan pergi ke sisi lain sampai selesai."

"NO! ..."

"Ah?"

"Harap tetap, saya ingin ... kau tinggal Ini tidak akan memakan waktu lama.."

"Tapi oni-san ..."

Ryohei menetap di tempat tidur dan mulai menggosok penisnya dari atas ke bawah, menyebar kakinya sedikit sebagai ereksinya tumbuh.

"Oni-san ...?"

"Mm ... m ... m."

Ryohei tidak menanggapi, ia menikmati dirinya lahap. Nya membelai penisnya, menggosoknya dari atas ke bawah, sementara Tsuna tetap tenang di sisinya mengawasinya. Tsuna merasa panas mulai kolam renang di perutnya, ia semakin sulit juga.

"Mmm ... oh ... uh ..."

Ryohei merasa mata Tsuna padanya dan itu membuatnya lebih bersemangat. "Anda dapat menyentuh tusukan saya jika Anda ingin ..."

Tsuna merasa gugup tapi ia tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Ryohei melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada penisnya, dan kuat memegang tangan kiri Tsuna. Tsuna perlahan menurunkan tangan kanannya dan meraih ayam Ryohei, melingkari jari-jarinya di sekitar itu dan mulai melakukan hand job

"Mmm ... Tsuna! ... Eh"

Tsuna mengusap tusukan Ryohei, mengirimkan gelombang listrik ke tulang Ryohei. Dia hampir berteriak dalam kenikmatan.

"Mmm! Tsuna ... melakukannya lebih keras!"

Ryohei melengkung punggungnya dan mengangkat pinggulnya. Tsuna merasa sangat gugup tapi dia tidak berhenti gerakannya.

"Mhm. Tsuna ... ahhhhh, ah .. ah!" Ryohei tersentak dan gemetar dan menyaksikan cara jari Tsuna melilit kemaluannya dan ia bisa merasakan ia semakin dekat.

"Aah ... ah ... ah Tsuna!" Dan ia memalingkan wajah dengan satu nya tangannya mencengkeram erat pada lembar tempat tidur dan tangan lainnya pada itu Tsuna. "Haaaaa!"

Tubuh Ryohei perlahan berhenti kejang dan kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat penisnya dengan daya tarik. Itu tampak begitu baik, dengan tangan Tsuna melilit dan dengan cum menyelinap melalui jari-jarinya.

"Oni-san ..."

Ryohei menarik Tsuna ke dadanya yang berkeringat dan mencium keningnya. Tsuna bisa merasakan dia berubah merah, tapi ia membiarkan Ryohei menciumnya tetap.

"Itu rasanya enak sekali tsuna! saya percaya bahwa sekarang kita harus mengurus masalah Anda.!" Ryohei membalikan tubuh tsuna dan posisi mereka, tsuna membelakangngin ryohei

"Ah?"

Tsuna mengguncang ketika Ryohei mulai menggosok penisnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"AH ... Tidak, Ryohei-nii! Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu!"

"Jangan khawatir, kita tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa kepada siapa pun tentang hal ini."

"Ryohei-nii! Harap tidak! AHH…."

Tsuna membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Ryohei dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Ryohei. Dia benar-benar pada belas kasihan orang lain.

"Mmmm ... mmm berhenti! ..."

Ryohei mengusap batang penis Tsuna dengan ibu jarinya dan segera bocor. "Tidak mmm,! Ahh! Ahhhh!"

Dia mengencangkan cengkeramannya di leher Ryohei dan datang keras di tangan Ryohei. "Ahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhh!"

Tsuna menyaksikan cum meluncur turun dari tubhnya, mengolesi tangannya, penis Ryohei. Beberapa tetes jatuh di paha Ryohei dan beberapa di perutnya sendiri.

"Sawada Ini sangat menyenangkan to the Extreme"

Tsuna muka, agak malu, mau tubuhnya berhenti berkedut dan napasnya kembali normal. "Ryohei-nii."

Ryohei mengacak-acak rambut Tsuna dan kemudian memeluknya erat, paha mereka tersentuh. "Ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil kita to the extreme!"

Tsuna memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, tidur tampaknya menjadi ide yang baik. Segera itu akan menjadi fajar dan mereka harus mencari teman-temannya.

_**IN MORNING**_

Di pagi hariya tsuna merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dadanya karena adanya sensasi gelid an bergairah , tsuna mencoba untuk membuka matanya dan melihat ryohei sedang memajaka tubuhnya dengan gentle.

"Nii-san! Apa yang nii-san lakuka, bukannya kita sudah melakukanya semalam!" tsuna sangat shock berat dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh ryohei hingga dia bertrika seperti itu

"Tenang saja tsuna aku akan membawa ke surge dunia dimana engkau tidak dapat melupakannya to rhe extreme!" dengan semangatnya membara penuh nafsu ryohei berkata seperti itu

Ryohei meraih Tsuna dan menariknya ke ciuman. Ryohei meraih pantat Tsuna dan Tsuna mengerang dengan kesenangan. Dia kemudian menyelinap tangan di tengah-tengah lubang antara dua puding tsuna.

"Apakah Anda yakin Anda siap? Jika kamu tidak menghentikan aku sekarang maka kamu tidak dapat kesempatan untuk menghentikan di tengah-tegah kegiatan kita!" ryohei menanyakan tsuna dengan sungguh-sungguh agar iya tidak menyakiti tsuna nanti

"Ya, silakan ..." Tsuna rengek dan melakukan jurus adalanya cute face

Ryohei mulai lagi dan perlahan-lahan menjilati tubuh Tsuna. Tsuna kemudian mulai memegang penih ryohei. Ryohei mulai menanam ciuman kupu-kupu pada kulit Tsuna dan tidak berhenti sampai ia menutupi setiap bagian dari tubuhnya kecuali tempat yang baik. Tsuna kemudian mengambil alih dan menyelinap keluar dari bawah Ryohei. Tsuna kaget dengan apa yang dia lihat hard rock dick 8 inci panjang bermunculan keluar. Dia tersentak pada ukuran dan Ryohei menyeringai dengan bangga.

"Kau suka tsuna dengan penisku?"

Tsuna hanya mengabaikannya dan membungkuk dan mulai menjilatnya. Ryohei sudah merintih. Tsuna memutuskan untuk membawanya ke mulutnya. Dia mengisap sekuat yang dia belum bisa ia tidak bisa mendapatkannya semua jalan ke dalam mulutnya dan Ryohei melihat. Dia mendorong kepala ke bawah dan Tsuna Tsuna kemudian dalam throating Ryohei. Dia langsung ditepis tepi ketika Tsuna mulai merintih. Tsuna sedang menikmati rasa penis Ryohei dalam mulutnya.

"Aku ... akan ..ah. ... cum..to..the extreme!" Ryohei kata antara mengerang. Namun Tsuna mengabaikan peringatan ryohei dan makin memperdalam hisapannya hingga akhirnya menelan semua hasrat ryohei.

Ryohei runtuh untuk kedua tetapi kembali dalam detik. Dia menaruh tiga jari di depan mulut Tsuna dan memerintahkan dia untuk menghisap. Setelah ia dianggap mereka basah cukup ia ditarik kembali. Tsuna rengek dan Ryohei terkekeh. Dia kemudian menempatkan mereka di pintu masuk dan mulai memasukkan satu masuk Tsuna mengerang begitu keras, dia tidak akan terkejut jika nanti akan bertemu dengan guardian lainnya. Dia terus meregangkan Tsuna tapi ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia berjajar dirinya di pintu masuk Tsuna. Tsuna mulai berteriak dengan kesenangan dan dicampur kesakitan.

Ryohei memasukan penisnya besar kedalam lubang tsuna yang kecil. Dengan gentlenya dia memasuki tsuna dengan perlahan-lahan. " nii-san tolong jangan lama-lama! aku sudah tidak tahan dengan bagian ini"tsuna melakukanya lagi yaitu **tsuna super cute face. **Ryohei kehilangan akal pikirannya melihat tsuna seperti itu. Akhirya menghentakan penisnya dengan kasar kedalam tsuna.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ryohei memaju-mundurkan penis yang besar kedalam tsuna dengan cepat dan kasar. Tsuna merasakan sensasi senang dan sakit yang membuatnya seperti berada di surga. Ryoheipu semakin dan malah makin membuat tsuna mengerang dengan enaknya dan membuat gairah ryohei makin bertambah.

"nii-san..! ki..kisu.."

Ryohei menuruti permintaan tsuna dan menciumnya dngan gentle tapi dengan sensai liar. Lidah mereka saling ingin mendominasi lidah pasanganya akan tetapi yang memenangkan dominasi kali ini ryohei. Dan tidak lama kemudia mereka merasakan hasrat merka akan datang dan ryohei makin menambah kecepatanya di dalam tsuna, tsuna mengerang dengan sangat keras pada saat ryohei menghentaknya lebih dalam dan membuat merka mengeluarkan hasratnya bersamaan

.

Mereka dua keringat tubuh ditutupi akan hal itu dengan gairah sengit. Suara menampar kulit akan biasanya waspada orang bahwa mereka harus memperlambat tapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka pergi di itu selama mereka bisa sebelum mereka berdua merilis ada beban dan ambruk di tempat tidur.

Namun, Tsuna itu belum selesai ketika dia membalik Ryohei atas dan mulai naik dan turun penisnya besar. Ryohei tidak tahu mengapa Tsuna sedang bersenang-senang mengendarai dia seperti seorang koboi tapi, itu begitu ekstrim bahwa ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa karena mereka berdua merilis ada beban untuk kedua kalinya berturut-turut. Tetapi pada saat ini, Ryohei telah mendapat kecanduan Tsuna meremas kemaluannya. Dia membalik kedua kalinya dan dan berulang kali pertama mereka. Pada saat mereka selesai, tidak hampir tidak bisa bergerak. Mereka mulai tertidur ketika Tsuna mulai kehabisan udara.

"Nii-san! Ti amo" akhiranya tsuna dan ryohei tertidur kembali.

_**IN AFTERNOON**_

Ryohei dan tsuna meninggalkan kabin tersebut dan akhirnya dapat bertemu dengan yamamoto dan gokudera.

"yo... Tsuna, senpai" yamamoto beri salam khasnya

" yamamoto..." teriak tsuna dari kejauhan

"hehehe.. tsuna akhirnya kita dapat bertemu juga tsuna "

" yokata.. aku pikir kita akan terpisah.! Eto.. yamamoto!aku mau bertanya mengapa gokudera kamu rangkul di punggumu"

"hmm... gokudera tiadak dapat berjalan dengan benar tsuna karna punggungnya sakit"

"gokudera-kun daijoubu?"

"jyudaime, anda jangan mengkhawatirkan saya!"

"jangan seperti itu gokudera… kamu harus memperhatikan kesehatan mu juga walaupun kita ini mafia to the extreme" teriak ryohei kepada gokudera

"itu benar hayato-chan kamu jangan seperti itu!" yamamoto mrncium rambut gokudera

" memangnya ini salah siapa hah?" Tanya tsuna

"jyudaime sebenarnya semua ini salah YAKYU-BAKA karena ia tidak mempersiapkan ku dulu" protes gokudera

" terus kalian tidur dimana ?" Tanya ryohei

"kami tidur di suatu rumah di dalam hutan! Terus kalian tidur dimana? " yamamoto mnjawab dengan mudah dan Tanya balik kepada ryohei

"oh… kami tidur di sebuah kabin yang sudah lama di tinggalkan"

" begitukah… sepertinya ledakan kemaren memuat kita menikamati surge kita masing" jawab yamamoto

Semua hening mendengar opini yamamoto dengan senyumnya

" apa maksudmu yamamoto?" Tanya tsuna

"maksud ku kita semua akhirnya kita semua dapat melakukan hubungan S-E-X dengan pasangan kita masing-masing tanpa adanya ganguan" jawab yamamoto

"aaa—apaaa—apa maksudmu yamamoto?"

"sudahlah Tsuna kamu jangan Naif deh aku mencium bau sperma didalam tubuh mu apakah kamu melakukanya dengan senpai"

Wajah tsuna dan ryohei seketika memerah seperti buah tomat dan menjadi salah tingkah dan ryohei menjawan "iya kami melakukannya to the extreme! Da kamu juga melakukannya dengan gokudera?"

"Tentu, kapan lagi ada kesempata lagi seperti ini" jawab yamamoto, (author : yamamoto kamu itu akuma atau baeast sih?)

" TEME… yakyu baka kamu menmang ingin mlakukannya dengann sepenuh hati ya" dinamit berterbangan di sekekitar yamamoto

" ya.. sudahlah ini akan menjadi rahasia kita ber-empat " jawab tsuna yang lerai yamamoto dan gokudera

"hai… Jyudaime"

Tiba-tiba suara bising dateang dari langit. Dan ternyata Chorme dan Lambo sedang berada di helipkopter untuk mejempu tsuna dan Guardian lainnya hingga sampai di Markas vongola dengan selamat.

**END**

Minas-san tolong re-view ya


End file.
